Nikkys Christmas Eve Special
by NarutoNinja44InHidingDude
Summary: Nikky sets out on an exhausting journey through ADV Inc's Plaza to find the perfect gifts for her friends. Only OC's here, dudes.


**Merry, Merry Christmas…er, Holidays. Anyways, I wrote a cute little one-shot thingy for my 5 compadres whom continuously have put up with me and my sadist ways for almost a year now, and I loves them so much. **

**Enjoy dudes. Happy whatever we call things nowadays! :D**

**BTW don't steal my titles, such as 'ruler of the universe' or 'the coolest person alive', because that's me. And it makes me sad then I'll get all pissy because I made them up and not you. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just this story and the OC's._

Nikky's Christmas Eve Special

Twas Christmas Eve, at five in the afternoon, the snow had finally started to come down and people were bustling and running in and out of stores to get whatever the hell they forgot to get that freakin' lover of theirs because they're total losers.

_I_, on the other hand, am not a total loser like these people. I have no lover except my cool hats and guy sweatshirts -which is only platonic- and I just am a procrastinator. Why I didn't get my friends gifts is beyond what the ruler of every and all universes –me- can comprehend. I just didn't. Maybe FFTA did get to my head _a little_, but I ain't the total bitch that forgets and just gets gift cards for those people at the last minute. I do that for birthdays.

So here I am, running aimlessly out the door with a hundred-fifty bucks in my jean pocket, zippering up my red old navy sweatshirt –it's supposed to be for guys but I don't give a rat's ass-, and pulling my new snow beanie on –it's red orange with fox ears at the top and flaps that cover my ears!-. I'm kinda pissed off too, because I'm not allowed to wear my Chuck Taylor's on steroids anymore and only New Balance, Brookes, and Saconys and _only _with orthotics because of this stupid foot thing I have and my socks are getting soaked from the snow.

So I figured out that I'll be running to the Pikachu Plaza that's located in the middle of ADV Inc., there's tons of stores there, right? I have list, in my head. It's kinda easy; I only have to buy for five people. Spence likes video games and Code Lyoko, Ally likes to dance and Code Lyoko, Manda likes to cook and bake and hang with Dave and write fanfiction, Dave likes to drink Guinness, hang with Manda and battle Pokémon, and Rob likes computers and likes playing first-person shooting games.

So I could go to Rotom Electronics for Spence and Rob, Corbin's Alcohol Resort for Dave, Ratacate's General Store for Manda, Kirlia Dance Expressions for Ally, and Sunkern Grocery cause I told Manda I'd be getting milk and a Canadian squirt gun –turkey baster- for her to cook Christmas dinner tomorrow.

What do I need? Nothing. I get almost whatever I want from my family during the holidays; we're kinda close to rich, so it works out for me. But if I _do_ have extra money, I might stop by that new Smeargle's Studio place and draw or something pointless like that.

The plaza's a cool place to hang, I know, because I'm the coolest person alive. And people who freakin' take my title don't have any shit of an idea about how much effort it takes to be as cool as me. Even the flag that represents Pikachu Plaza it is cool, its Pikachu making the 'v' sign with Ash's Advance Gen. hat on.

There's defiantly more stores to this place then the ones I named, there's like, ten-buhmillion more –I'm exaggerating of course-. But still, there's a lot, but only four can get me things for my friends.

I rushed over to the electronics store; get the expensive crap out of the way first. When I got in, the warm air greeted me and the sounds of beeping and talking made me feel like home. I walked over to the video game section and looked at whatever the hell Spence had been talking about for the past few days.

I found Shaun White's Snowboarding game; it costs like, eighty bucks, so I was blown away. I quickly dropped it out of shock and heard a crack emit from it. Oh, shit.

An employee walked over to me, I crinkled my nose for a second as his appearance. He was majorly overweight and had a bad acne problem, his name tag read: Alan and below it; Video Game Department Manager. Oh, freakin' shit, I was in it deep.

Alan wheezed as a breath of air, "Did you drop this?" He crossed his large arms gruffly, like he was trying to scare me.

No fuck, Sherlock, you figure that out yourself? Instead I said, "Yeah, I did. So?"

His unibrow –yuck- furrowed deeper than I would expect, he retorted back to me, "Well, did you break it?" I winced at him because he was spraying me with his slobber like I didn't have a shower earlier today.

I bit my lower lip, holding back sarcastic comments; one came out anyway. "I thought you're _not_ supposed to open the box." I noted his face was getting red and his zits even redder, I was shaking from trying not to laugh.

Alan opened the box and his face got so red it started to turn purple, he reached in and pulled out a broken in half balance board that was supposed to be the snowboard, it was being held together with a few connected wires.

My face went blank, oh shit; I'd have to pay for it.

Alan glared at me, "_You_," He spat at me, "need to pay for this."

I'm a decent actor, right? So think of a lie and act cool with it, Nikky. So I put on a guilty face, pocketed my hands, and looked at my shoes, "I don't have any money." I mumbled with pursed lips.

Alan glared further at me, he looked like he was going to grab my shirt and push me against a wall, he strained his voice to talk, "You have no _money_?" He asked me, grinding his teeth.

Oh, light bulb on my head, idea! I continued to frown, "Yeah, my parents said that they would buy me the game, but then the bank too away _all_ their money and put me in a home with some friends. But none of them have money, so I came here to look at it but dropped it and then you came and started to yell at me and…and…" I put on the fake tears, God, thinking of your parents dying and never coming back, helps.

He didn't seem fazed, "Gimmee your name."

Uh oh, will he check the authorities or something? Will he go online? Damnit, damnit, damnit, I'm gonna get in it BIG. "Umm…Why?" I asked as innocently as possible.

Alan crossed his arms efficiently, "You're getting banned from the store, kid." My heart sunk, oh, great. Now Spence and Rob won't get a gift from me.

I bit my lip, "My name's Nicole…" I whispered my last name so no one could hear me except for Alan.

A flash of light came from nowhere and a Polaroid picture of me came out, he took out a permanent marker and wrote my name on the white space provided. I glared, he could've at least let me pose; I'm very photogenic.

"Come on," Alan said gruffly, grabbing my arm and pulled me to the front of the store. He took the picture and applied tape to the four corners of the back and smacked it on a wall labeled; Banned until further notice.

Until further notice? What the pancakes? Do I have to actually _pay_ to get back in now!? All I wanted to do was get my friends so stupid gifts. Damn Christmas, it can kiss my ass sometimes.

"You see this?" Alan asked, tugging my arm for attention, pointing at the label with his sausage finger.

"Yeah," I replied softly, I was trying not to sound totally pissed off and bitchy to Alan the fatass manager.

"You need to pay us back eighty dollars plus interest to come back in this store," Alan informed me, narrowing his beady eyes to me.

Sure buddy, whatever…wait. Interest? "I need to pay interest?" I asked, my face going blank.

Alan smirked like he was a super smooth sleuth and not some dumbass working in a damned video game section like the loser he is, "Yea, ten dollars for every week. Did you see I put the date and money and '10' next to it? Everyone knows this system, _kid_." He practically spat a loogie on me on that last word.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine. This place sucks dick, anyways." I retorted, pulling my arm away and walking out of the store with a pissy mood.

I breathed out a sigh of relief to get away from that manger; I noticed how my breath came out like a puff of smoke from a cigarette. Cigarettes look cool when you have one in your mouth, but I would never have one even if my life depended on it.

I wiped the spit onto the sleeve of my coat and shivered, I took note that the snow is falling faster than when I ran here. The lights were starting to come on and I loved how the snow looked like from under lights, it reminds me of big cities and romantic movies and seeing the midnight Twilight Premiere –which disappointed me to no end-.

I shrugged and decided that I could buy Spence and Rob some Pokémon shirts or something at the general store, which was my next stop. I started to trot along the sidewalk to it but tripped over my feet and staggered and wind milled my arms to maintain my balance. I eventually did, after a few moments, people stared at me and I smiled and waved and laughed like the smartass I am.

So I trotted over to the store and walked in, more warm air but this time no sounds to distract me. I walked over to the cooking appliances and saw some coffee makers. I remember I totally deformed the old one when Manda and Dave had those kids and I ransacked the whole house. Man, have they been complaining.

I took a box –careful not to drop it- and looked to see if it was Nikky proof, meaning it was; fireproof, waterproof, lightning proof, smash proof, explosion proof, and toxic to the body so I won't eat it. Surely enough, it wasn't. Nothing is Nikky proof right now. When I take over the world, everything will be.

I checked the price and almost dropped it again it was one hundred and twenty dollars! I scoffed at the price and took a thirty dollar one that looked okay and was defiantly not Nikky proof but Manda and Dave wanted coffee, so I'll get them this. It was the last one too, so I put it on a different shelf to get an employee to wrap it when I buy it so it wouldn't get stolen.

I came back maybe, five minutes later to get the coffee maker and sure enough, someone found it and freakin' took it. I should've brang it with me, but honestly, I was severely pissed now. And I wanted revenge.

But I'm not a revenge person, so I quickly shrugged it off and told the employee never mind and walked out of the store and felt like I'm being screwed out of Christmas.

Next was that Dance Expressions place, Ally's turn. I walked over to the store and tried to open the door but it was locked. Of course, there was a sign that said: Closing at 6 pm, X-Mas Eve. Happy Holidays! I flipped my left wrist and pulled my sleeve back, 6:08 it read, I let out a rare growl toward my watch. I kicked the door violently a few times and walked away to the last place, Corbin's.

Corbin's is not only an alcohol distributer; it's also a bar on the other side. I walked to the front and read the sign a few times. Now I had to think, I'm only 14 –almost 15-, have no adult whatsoever, and I can't lie about being 21 unless I have a freakin' I.D. card.

Then I remembered with that light bulb above my head again. I reached into a wallet Dave gave me a while back, sure enough, a fake I.D. card. I smiled smugly and saw the picture was super recent with me before I got my hair re-highlighted a few weeks ago with blonde streaks so my dirty blonde hair was darker but that was okay.

I walked into the distributer side and sniffed the air, it stank of alcohol. I made a face as I closed the door; it made a ringing sound from a bell strapped to the door's handle.

"Comin'!" A man's voice said, he sounded like a redneck or something. I walked to the counter expectantly.

A bald muscular man with a full brown moustache and a sweatshirt with the sleeves ripped off walked through the backdoor to the counter, he looked down at me, "What can I help you with, miss?" He spoke with a really deep southern accent. I smiled at him.

"Um…I wanna buy a Guinness keg?" I half-asked half-said.

His eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead, "You drink Guinness?"

"A friend does." I replied with a friendly smirk.

He nodded, stroking his moustache, "Yeah," He said in that rough almost wheezing way, "You look more like you'll take a shot glass of whiskey!" He laughed at his joke and I joined in to humor him.

"Nah, that stuff makes me really bitchy and mean," I said friendly, remembering stories about my dad when he drank the hard stuff.

The man took out a keg and looked at me, "This is what I recommend for you to carry, its sixty dollars."

I shrugged, hey, sixty-dollars is alright, and I'll still have ninety left. I took out the money and handed it to him, "Sixty dollars, here." I said with a grin.

He coughed like he was expecting something, "Miss, I need your I.D."

I smiled, "Sure thing," I went into my wallet and pulled out my 'I.D' and handed it to him.

He smiled looking over it then his eyes widened, he looked back at me, "Miss, I can't sell you this." He patted his hand on the steel keg.

I frowned, "Why not?"

He sighed and flipped the card over, "Miss, please check the date of your birth."

I gave a wild look but did as he asked and saw my birth date was my _real_ birth date, with the year 1994 instead of whatever the hell should be so I'm twenty-one on it.

He sighed and handed me back the money and I.D., "Nicole," He said my name, I felt kinda ashamed to trick such a nice guy, "I won't call the police this time because this happens a lot during Christmas. But if you walk in here before you're twenty-one and try to buy something _again_, you're going to the police. Understand?"

If the ears on my hat were real, they would be arching down in shame, "I understand," I said clearly, pocketing my stuff and walking out of the store into the snow again.

I fixed my hat on my head and swatted at the melted snow, I spotted the Grocery store and did a slower walk to it. I guess it's a t-shirt for everyone.

I bought the milk and Canadian squirt gun with the ease that should've been to get everyone's gifts. I walked out of the neutral store with a plastic bag between my fingers and I looked around then at my watch. 6:43.

I crinkled my nose at the coldness bit at it and looked across the parking lot. Most of the stores colorful neon signs were going dark and the windows were black. All except the store I was just in and the new art studio place.

I snot-sucked my stuffy nose and walked over to the place with one hundred and thirty-six dollars in my pocket. My hands were getting numb from the biting cold. I wasn't feeling that enthusiastic anymore, fuck, I wasn't feeling anything anymore.

When I feel like this, I sometimes wish my morals didn't exist and I allowed myself to smoke. They say it helps to calm your nerves and gets rid of stress. I know it's a lie and the nicotine rouses you into thinking that, but I was up for that. Today was the day of all bastard days for me.

I walked into the art studio and looked around. Canvases that were colorful and truly works of art and pottery that was decorated and seemed like a pro just did it and computers with tablets that showed redone pictures on the screens even! I felt like I was home.

"Hello there." A voice said behind me as I gawked at a picture of a still water droplet. Normally, it would scare someone, but Nikky doesn't get scared easily.

I turned to face the voice, "Um…hey." I said, facing a thin girl with short black and red hair that looked windblown but in an artsy and really cool way.

"I see you're interested in our tablets," She nodded towards the screen I was looking at.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Yeah, I want one for Christmas, badly."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned, "You don't look like you've had the best of days."

I looked in the direction of the desk beside us, "I've sure as hell had better…" I mumbled almost unheard to myself.

She gave me one of those sick 'I-agree-and-sympathize-with-you-at-the-same-time' smiles, "Would you like to draw on a canvas? Maybe that'll make you feel better?"

It totally would, I wanted to say. But instead, I pressed my tongue to my cheek and asked, "Doesn't this place close soon?" I asked louder than I wanted to. But I needed to get my anger out in some form, right?

She laughed in almost like a giggle, "Well it _was_, and then a girl who seemed angry came in."

My eyebrows rose into my hat, is she hitting on me? "Um…" I was getting slightly uncomfortable.

Like she read my mind she quickly said, "No! Not like that! Let me introduce myself, I'm Courtney. I own this studio. Would you like to draw or use the computer?"

I quickly relaxed but not completely, she was nice, "Sure, a canvas sounds nice…I'm Nikky by the way."

--

I walked into the house at 11: 15 at night, shit, I've been out long. I walked over to the steps and started to walk up, but not after I saw that Manda and Dave were both sleeping peacefully on the couch and Rob in one chair, Ally in another and Spence right next to her on the floor, away from the tree. I laughed at the boy's ordeal and wished for him to have back problems tomorrow for my enjoyment.

I checked out the tree and saw it was still lite up and many more presents were under the tree than I had seen when I left. I had checked all the presents earlier today, and I'll tell you, _none_ of them had my name on it. Now there was a bunch more and they probably had my name on it.

I gripped the five canvases I had and walked up the stairs, a happy smile on my face and my eyes stung for some reason too. I had to look hard to find some wrapping paper, tape, and scissors, but I finally found some and wrapped each present I got them. There were two presents for everyone –even Spence, but I gave him ugly wrapping paper-, and signed my name on some special Christmas Stickers.

I grabbed some blankets too and slowly crept downstairs with the gifts in my arms and blankets over my shoulders. I noticed that I still had my hat on a quickly shook it off onto the coffee table and smiled at the mess it soon will be making for being so wet.

I walked into the living room and placed each present under the tree in a specific spot, -I hide Spence's behind the tree so he would have to really stretch for it, ha-ha!-.

I then took each blanket and draped one with Skitty's in Santa hats and bows on Ally, one with poke'balls and Pikachu's on Rob, and the biggest one with Duskull and Banette on top of Manda and Dave. I was about to throw the extra blanket in the dying fire or just sleep next to the tree with it. But I shrugged and dropped it on Spence who was sprawled on the floor.

I rubbed my arms to warm up while going over to the fire and checking my watch. 1:34, holy crap. I've been up late. I dumped a few logs into the fire and blew into it to restart it, the fire responded with a loud roar to me and cackled and filled the room warmly.

I smiled tiredly and stretched my back. This'll defiantly make me look horrible tomorrow, but I guess it was worth it. I walked slowly up the steps and to my room. And as I collapsed on my bed, I don't know if it was my imagination or if it was real, but I heard something clunk on the roof and it left as soon as it came with a snap of something.

When I was woken up, everyone was in my room and thanked me and told me that they don't believe in Santa but it was a good try. And I honestly didn't get it until they took my down stairs.

All I can say is that there were defiantly more presents under the tree then I put there last night at 1:34 am.

--

**How in the hell do I do this in one sitting? But I feel more accomplished now. So, meh.**

**Review if you please. :)**


End file.
